Cooler Than Me
by fairytailasaurus
Summary: pepsicola songfic with the song Cooler Than Me. probable OOCness it's my first Homestuck fic.


**Another songfic! This song fits this pairing perfectly! (well any pairing with dave strider but…) lyrics in italics! This is my first homestuck fanfics. OOC ness**

After the game, everyone had gone their separate ways and met up once a month for a few drinks and karaoke. After that they never saw each other until the next month, then did the same again and again and again. Yet, despite only seeing each other once a month, John Egbert was still in love with his best friend. He had come to terms with his sexuality years ago and had crushed on his best friend since before that. Tonight he just had the intention of having a few drinks, talking with Dave and then exiting the bar and going home. Those were his intentions until he heard a call from across the room "LET JOHN SING TONIGHT!" the entire group shouted its approval and pushed John onto the stage. He sighed and looked at the songbook, finding a song that would let him get his feelings out. He found it and chose it. The music started up and he waited for his cue.

 _If I could write you a song to make you fall in love_

 _I would already have you up under my arm_

 _I used up all of my tricks_

 _I hope that you like this_

 _But you probably wont you think you're cooler than me_

 _You got designer shades just to hide your face_

 _And you wear them around like you're cooler than me_

 _And you never say 'Hey' or 'Remember my name'_

 _And its probably cuz you think you're cooler than me_

Dave Strider perked up at the heavenly noise coming from the karaoke bar. He turned and saw his crush and best friend John singing on stage. He walked over and caught John look at him in surprise. Dave gave a little wave towards the boy on the stage and John smiled a bit and pointed to where it said the song title. Dave looked at it and his cheeks flared red, covered by his glasses. John smiled again.

 _You got your hot brows_

 _Shoes on your feet_

 _And you wear them around like it aint -_

 _But you don't know_

 _The way that you look_

 _When your steps make that much noise_

 _Ssh!_

 _I got you_

 _All figured out_

 _You need everone's eyes just to feel seen_

 _Behind your makeup_

 _Nobody knows who you even are_

 _Who you think that you are_

 _If I could write you a song to make you fall in love_

 _I would already have you up under my arm_

 _I used up all of my tricks_

 _I hope that you like this_

 _But you probably wont you think you're cooler than me_

Dave sighed at this verse. John didn't need anything to make him fall in love.

 _You got designer shades just to hide your face_

 _And you wear them around like you're cooler than me_

 _And you never say 'Hey' or 'Remember my name'_

 _And its probably cuz you think you're cooler than me_

 _You got your hot brows_

 _Switch in your walk_

 _And you don't even look when you pass by_

 _But you don't know_

 _The way that you look_

 _When your steps make that much noise_

 _Ssh!_

 _I got you_

 _All figured out_

 _You need everone's eyes just to feel seen_

 _Behind your makeup_

 _Nobody knows who you even are_

 _Who you think that you are_

 _Cuz it sure seems (it sure seems)_

 _You got no doubt (you got no doubt)_

 _But we all see (we all see)_

 _You got your head In the clouds (clouds)_

 _If I could write you a song to make you fall in love_

 _I would already have you up under my arm_

 _I used up all of my tricks_

 _I hope that you like this_

 _But you probably wont you think you're cooler than me_

 _You got designer shades just to hide your face_

 _And you wear them around like you're cooler than me_

 _And you never say 'Hey' or 'Remember my name'_

 _And its probably cuz you think you're cooler than me_

The crowd cheered and John walked off of the stage, over to Dave and together they walked to a secluded spot at the bar. "I wonder who you sung that for?" asked Dave, looking at John expectantly. "I'll tell you if I get to see your eyes," compromised John. Dave sighed, reaching up to his glasses, even though he already had a feeling who the song was for. He slipped his glasses off but closed his eyes and looked up at John. "I said eyes not eyelids," said John and Dave, reluctantly opened his red eyes and looked at John. "There," he said, slipping his glasses back on, now can you te-" he looked back up at John, who was in complete awe of Dave's eyes. "You first have to promise me to take those off when we're alone," "um sure why-." Dave didn't get to finish his sentence when john slammed his lips onto his. Dave, who thought he would make the first move and also that John was straight as a line, didn't react for a second and John pulled away, taking this non-reaction as a refusal. He stood up and walked away, muttering "sorry." Dave regained his senses soon enough to grab John's sleeve and kiss him again, this time until the air ran out. "I've been waiting to damn long for this John. Don't walk away on me" said Dave. Someone in the crowd shouted something, ruining the moment "ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU TWO GOT TOGETHER!" "WAY TO RUIN THE MOMENT KARKAT"

 **THIS WAS MY FIRST HOMESTUCK FANFIC DON'T KILL ME!**

 **JA NE!**


End file.
